Be Quick
by csibonesfan123
Summary: Sara and Cath are dating what happens when Sara get kidnapped. crappy summary cath/sara if you dont like dont read may become m rated later on.
1. Chapter 1

Sara walked out of the elevator and towards the lab parking lot she approached her denali deep in thought about her and Catherine they had been dating for a couple of months now and Sara couldn't have been happier,she started to remember how everything had happened

"_SARA" Lindsey shouted as she walked in the lab she ran over and gave the brunette a hug_

_Catherine followed her overly excited 4 year old to where Lindsey had basically tackled Sara._

_Her and Sara's relationship had become a lot better they weren't fighting any more they had actually become friend's and on numerous occasions Sara would come over or vice versa and have a beer or a cup of coffee and they chatted usually not about work ._

_Lately Sara had been a bit distant she wasn't coming over as often and all she talked about was work._

_When Catherine finally made it over to her daughter and Sara she had decided to ask if Sara wanted to come over to hers after shift for a beer_

" _hey Sara you free tonight" "well all my paperwork is done and I just closed my case so yeah why?" "oh I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a drink ?" yeah that sounds great I'll meet you at your house after shift" "ok then see ya" "bye"_

_As Catherine was driving home she couldn't get the beautiful brunette out of her head and how unexpectedly she was so attracted to her and her pretty brown orbs and amazing figure Catherine couldn't get her head round it she thought that she was into guys I mean she had a daughter with one well whatever was attracting her to Sara was driving her crazy and she wanted to be around her as much as she could._

_Sara sighed as she got in her car and turned on the engine why had she said yes to Catherine her plan was to distant herself away from Catherine so she could get over this massive crush she had on her. _

_It was a lot easier when they weren't friends and they used to fight a lot because for one Catherine looked sexy as hell when she angry and Sara would just want to throw her up against a wall an kiss her all over and two if they hated each other they wouldn't have to spend time together therefore letting Sara focus on her work and not fantasize about Catherine._

_But Sara had said yes now and she was already driving in the direction of catherine's townhouse._

_When she got there Lindsey opened the door before Sara had a chance to knock and pulled her in_

"_hey" Catherine smiled as she saw her daughter frantically pull Sara though the hall way to the kitchen Sara had a bit of a flustered look on her face but managed to say hi to Catherine before Lindsey started ranting on about her new jigsaw puzzle and how Sara would have to help her with it._

_Two hours later Catherine had put Lindsey to bed and fell down onto the sofa with a beer in her hand Sara sat beside her but not to close she didn't want her mind running off in fantasies about Catherine again._

"_so then what did you think about hat 4 20 in Henderson gruesome stuff eh ?"_

"_Sara I don't want to talk about work " " oh well then what do you want to talk about" _

" _hmm you are you okay? You seem very distant lately is something wrong" _

_Catherine stopped talking and waited for Sara to answer "nothings wrong" Sara smiled lightly "well then what is it because I know there's something that your thinking about a lot _

" _you could say that " Sara lightly laughed at her own joke which Catherine didn't understand at all_

_Sara took a sip of her beer"you like someone" Catherine nudged Sara_

"_What no I don't what makes you think that" _

"_Sara your lying is it someone at the lab it is isn't it who is come on tell me" Catherine was getting excited "Is it Greg" _

"_No" _

"_so you do like someone is it Nick,Warrick,Grissom,Henry,Bobby,Archie …... Hodges" _

" _no,no,no,no,no,no,no and boo"Sara stared at her beer while Catherine thought of more people _

"_oh my god its Ecklie isn't it" _

"_hell noo I wouldn't date Ecklie if he were the last person on earth"_

"_then who the hell is he"Catherine shouted she was frustrated now _

"_who said it was a man " Sara regretted that as soon as she said it now Catherine was bound to find out._

_Catherine's eyes widened maybe she had a chance with Sara now but Sara had a crush on someone else all she could think to say was "oh" _

"_yeah that's what I thought you would say I think I should go now" _

"_No don't go" right this was catherines chance she had to take it was now or never_

"_why.."before Sara could finish she felt catherine's lips on hers ,Sara didn't object she deepened the kiss and before they knew it they were both lying on the sofa in a very heated make out session._


	2. Chapter 2

Returning back to reality Sara clicked her car keys and walked over to her now unlocked car. The car park was completely empty,an old light above her car was flickering on and off.

As Sara reached towards the boot of her car to put her kit away was when it happened,she felt a sharp pain of electricity spread though her body and before she could react she was on the ground helpless she searched her mind for ideas that could explain what was happening but she couldn't concentrate the immense pain was slowly but surely sailing her into unconsciousness and soon enough everything turned black

CSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine strolled into the dimly lit car park to see her girlfriends car still there Catherine raised an eyebrow and changed direction towards Sara's car 'hadn't Sara left an hour ago' she thought 'maybe she fell asleep in the car again' as she wandered to the car she spotted a note on the back window 'is this one of Sara's surprises when she sends me on a wild goose chase ' she smiled remembering the last one and how she had found Sara in a restaraunt across town.

Catherine picked up the note and the smile on her face quickly turned into a shocked expression of sadness

"Hello there miss willows

I'm assuming your the one reading this because you notice Sara's car is still in the crime lab parking lot.

I'll keep this short and sweet a don't want to keep you away from you daughter now do ,Lindsey her name right?.

Well first of all I have your beloved Sara , don't worry she's not dead...yet but she will be if you don't follow my instructions.

In my eyes this is a little test for your crime lab and sweet revenge for me the in instructions are on the back of this piece of paper but don't read them till you've showed this to your team I'm watching you Catherine so don't try anything funny one slip up and Sara's dead.'

Catherine ran into the crime lab as quickly as her legs would allow and ran into every room rounding the whole lab up which consisted of: Grissom,Nick,Warrick,Greg,Wendy,Hodges and Archie

They all gathered in the break room and by this time Catherine had tears rolling down her face uncontrollably she explained the situation to them.

Then she slowly turned over The Note...


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way I know the riddle doesn't make any sense I made it up off the top of my head so sorry about that:/ and sorry about the late update as well **

**Be Quick chapter 3**

Sara awoke with her hands behind her back and her feet tied together ,she let her eyes adjust to the darkness. she was in a small space possibly a car boot as she felt a bump and what ever she was in start shaking her suspicions proved to be right she was in a car boot,bound and very scared.

CSICSICSICSICSI

the note...

_instructions._

_There is a note at one of our houses solve the riddle to find the next clue csi's_

_Warrick Brown lives in a blue house ,Nick Stokes lives in a green house Catherine Willows lives in a red house which house does a blonde female csi live in if its not Catherine willows _

_enjoy your puzzle csi's :)_

"What the fuck none of us live in red and blue coloured houses!"Catherine screamed. "OK Catherine calm down where gonna figure this out" Warrick tried to console her but nothing was working "HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALMDOWN WHEN THE WOMAN I LOVE HAS BEEN FUCKING KIDNAPPED!"everything went quiet and everybody's eyes turned to Catherine she realised she had just told the team about her relationship with Sara but she couldn't care less the only thing that mattered at the moment was finding Sara so to do that she had to calm down so she could solve this damn riddle.

"OK guys I am the only blonde csi here are there any on days that are blonde?"

"Catherine your the only blonde"nick said Greg sat down deep in thought he started talking but staring at the ground as if no one could here him he seemed totally spaced out"what if this guy means blonde csi's who used to work here "

everyone clicked on immediately and all shouted "SOFIA" in unison "ok Warrick and Greg stay here hodges,Archie and Grissom process Sara's car and me and nick will got Sofia's house"everyone looked at Catherine as she spoke "NOW!"

the team bustled out of the room to get to work on finding Sara .

CSICSICSICSICSI

Sara had been in the car boot for what seemed like ages she had been looking for ways to get out but had gotten nowhere so far,the car came to a sudden stop and she heard a door slam she started to get even more terrified than she already was. The car boot door swung up revealing the bright las Vegas sun shining down on her though there was also a man standing over her he grabbed her legs and pulled her out of the boot it hurt when she hit the ground she started to struggle to see if she could escape but no such look "let me go " Sara nearly cried "don't bother sweetheart there's no way your going anywhere be a good girl and stop struggling it will only make it harder for you" the guy said with a smirk "what the fuck do you mean?" he didn't say another word he just smiled an evil smile and winked at her,ok now she was beyond terrified. He halted and dropped her feet when they got to a certain room there were about three bolts on the outside of the door ,the room was cold and damp with concrete walls ,floor and ceilings in the corner there was a old tattered mattress and a chain on the wall other than that the room was empty apart from a very small window at the top of the wall to high for her to reach.

The man walked over to the wall and picked the chain up it was old and a bit rusted he walked back and attached it to Sara's leg then untied her hands and feet and walked out Sara was speechless she was too scared to say a word ,no coherent thoughts came to her mind just pure shock.

After about half an hour the guy came back in with a video camera,an tripod and a ski mask "what are you doing "Sara asked trying to act strong but failing "stop asking questions bitch just do as I tell you"Sara felt to threatened by this man and didn't want to do anything to make him angrier than he already was she just sat there and watched as he set up the camera on the tripod faced it towards her and then put a ski mask on ,this was getting worse by the minute"right where going to make a little movie for your friends and of course Catherine down at the crime lab you going to say what I tell you too say or...….well or I'll kill you basically. Understood ?" Sara nodded her head slowly she was not looking forward to doing whatever this bastard was planing.

There was a chain on the ceiling which Sara had not seen before "stand up"Sara looked at the guy as if she didn't know what he was saying "NOW you stupid whore " Sara stood up quickly if that was mild anger she didn't want to see his full blown anger "now that's my good girl "he had a creepy smile on his face as he said it .He pulled her arms up and chained then to the chain on the ceiling so Sara was hanging but with part of her feet on the ground .

CSICSICSICSICSI

"how many people do you know for crying out load " nick said in a panicked voice "I know a lot of people ok. Sofia's address has got to be in here somewhere" Catherine stated as she looked through her giant address book"THERE!" "516 eldwood drive " "cmon lets go"

Catherine and nick arrived at sofia's promptly after having broke about 3 speed limits and ran 5 red lights.

Catherine knocked on Sofia's door frantically after 5 minutes of banging there was still no answer "we could break the door down"suggested nick "yes but if we do we'll probably be arrested and it would be really hard to find Sara if where in prison, we need probable cause " "you know what Catherine I think I smell gas and sofia's not there we don't want her house to burn down do we "nick smiled as he said that so Catherine would catch on Catherine smiled as well "well then I guess for the safety of sofia's house we best break down the door" nick took one quick step back and kicked the door down full force.

They both walked through the front door to their left was a door that led to their right looked like it led to the living room they walked into the room on the right and were shocked at what they saw there in her pyjamas was Sofia tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth "mmmmmmuummmmmhhhh" "omg! Sofia who did this "said Catherine as she pulled the gag out of sofia's mouth and started to untie her. "I don't know some guy in a ski mask came charging in and hit me over the head next thing I know I am tied up my place is trashed and there's a weird box on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe we should call the bomb squad" Catherine whispered "why would he leave a bomb if he wants us to solve a puzzle though?" Nick replied. All three of them stood underneath the square arch that lead to Sophia's living room staring at the unusually shaped box on the coffee table. Nick ran his hand stressfully through his hair when something caught his eye "Sophia, you have something on the bottom of your shoe." Sophia looked down and pulled what looked like a yellow sticky note from her shoe. "This isn't mine" Catherine snatched the note from Sophia and eagerly read it.

_Hello Again there Catherine _

_I am assuming you brainy people worked out the little riddle I gave you; it was quite obvious to be fair. Anyways what I am about to say links in with my last riddle._

_So as I said before __Warrick Brown lives in a blue house, Nick Stokes lives in a green house Catherine Willows lives in a red house_

_This sentence could be the life or death of Sara, open the box to get your next clue._

"Oh for fucks sake!, I am sick of this what kind of sick bastard does this for fun I swear when I get my hands on him I will make HIS life a living hell." Catherine shouted "Catherine calm down, getting angry won't help Sara" Nick said.

"Guys?….Guys!", "what?" replied Nick and Catherine in unison "We don't have much time can we please just open the box" They all crowded around the box , Catherine reached out and carefully lifted the coloured lid off it and turned it over, She gasped, there was a picture of her and Sara on the balcony of Sara's apartment. Catherine was wearing a thin dressing gown and Sara, a vest top and some shorts also Catherine was hugging Sara from behind as they looked lovingly at each other as if they were just about to kiss. She quickly turned it over so Nick and Sophia didn't get that good of a look she expected Sophia to say something but she didn't. Catherine disregarded the photo deciding that the contents of the box were more important.

She picked up another sticky note which was placed upon 3 wires blue, green and red. The note read;

_So you finally found the guts to open the box, good for you. By the way I loved that photo of you and Sara treasure it, it may be the only one you ever have. Back to the point, I have placed an object in each of your houses these will lead you as to which wire to cut May I remind you, Sara will pay if you chose the wrong wire. _

_Blue-__ Runs, but cannot walk, sometimes sings but never talks. Lacks arms, has hands; lacks a head but has a face. _

_Green- My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick, Fat, I am slow, Wind is my foe._

_Red-_ _I have dozens of keys, but none of them open a door. What am I?"_

Catherine pulled her phone out and rang Grissom "Grissom! Answer this_! _Runs, but cannot walk, sometimes sings but never talks. Lacks arms, has hands; lacks a head but has a face. "Catherine that's easy but why are you asking me riddles we need to look for" "shut up Gil what's the answer? "A clock ""right thanks send Greg to Warrick's house and tell him to pick up every clock he can find and bring it to me" Now answer this, my life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick, Fat, I am slow, Wind is my foe?" "Hmm this is a difficult one, oh it's a candle!" Sophia interjected "I will go to Nicks to find a candle" "Nonsense, Sophia how will you know where any candles are in Nick's house?" Catherine replied sternly "I just know" Sophia whispered looking at the floor embarrassed "oohhhh" Catherine had caught on "right! Go do that then" Catherine put her ear back to the phone and asked Grissom a final question"I have dozens of keys, but none of them open a door. What am I?" "Erm… a piano" Grissom replied "Right! C'mon nick we are taking the box to mine, Gil tell everyone to bring anything they find to my house" Catherine hurried to say as she hung up.

Nick sped to Catherine's while she carefully held on to the box in the passenger seat of the Denali. When they arrived at Catherine's Greg was already there with what seemed to be a cardboard box full of clocks. They all bustled into Catherine's modern looking house "Greg take all the clocks apart to find something, I'll take a look at the piano and Nick call Sophia to see how she's getting along".

"All of these clocks have the same looking sticky note inside Catherine and they all say 'wrong'" Greg said tiredly "okay then well rule out Warrick which was the blue wire,"

By this time Sophia was at Catherine's and was Carefully looking through the candles "I've got something similar Cath, All these candles have somewhere on them a sticky note saying 'Rhyme'" Sophia sighed " God dammit there's Nothing in the piano" shouted Catherine "have you tried between the keys" Catherine shook her head and started searching between the keys on the piano "There's more notes there all between the keys!" she said hope evident in her voice, It spells out 'rhyme' and there's one saying 'last word' "Okay think of a rhyme with red and green in it then" Nick said "how about red and green should never be seen "Sophia interjected "seen" Catherine said thoughtfully "what connects a green house and seen" " what about instead of an actually green house the guy means literally a green-house as in the ones where plants are, That you can see through" Greg said breaking the silence that surrounded the thoughtful crew "well I have a green-house at the back of the garden so I'll go check" Catherine said as she started to jog out of the back door and across the lawn and past the pool.

The team waited patiently in Catherine's living room waiting for her to come back they could all hear a distant rustling of Catherine looking through the cluttered green house until finally they heard a shout "I've got something!" Catherine ran back to the house a smallish box in her hands. "It's a DVD" she said exasperatedly Catherine fumbled with the cover and quickly jogged over and placed the CD in the player…


End file.
